Already Gone
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Takes place between 'Aftershocks' or 'Betrayal'. Beast Boy lands into depression after the events occured since Terra was cast into stone. Inspired by Kelly Clarkson's song. Hope this will attract lots of T.T. fanfic authors.


Hope you like this one. This is pretty much what I came up when I was bored. Plus, I've been watching Teen Titans recently and read other T.T. fics about Beast Boy and Terra, so I hope this will be liked as well. Enjoy!

* * *

Already Gone

by: Terrell James

It's been almost 5 months since the confrontation between Slade and Terra and it took a toll on most of the Titans, including Beast Boy. Ever since she showed up in his life, he thought that she would be really her 'girlfriend'. But, since he found out that she was Slade's apprentice, it just came downhill, which causes the rest of the Titans betrayed by her, but Beast Boy is the only one that's been betrayed the most and that he really liked her.

Beast Boy has been sitting up in his room, ever since the events occured in the incident and has got Terra on his mind and never seemed to escape and get over. He looked at some pictures of Terra that he took while they were in the fair and became depressed. He's been in complete depression and isolation after the confrontation.

He's been laying sown on his bed, his plates were half-eaten and his room was all dark, simply because he hasn't left the room, except on missions and stuff. He sighed heavily and stared at the ceiling, thinking over the situation and still remembers the good times he had with her.

"I wish I could've done something to help you with your powers. I blame it all on Slade. Why would that twisted dude consume your mind and try to turn against us? Screw you, Slade. Screw you to heck!" Beast Boy said.

He started feeling remorse and regretful about avoiding her after Slade revealed the truth about Terra and regretted what he said to her.

_"Beast Boy, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen." Terra said, trying to apologize to him._

_He gave her the cold shoulder and said to her, angrily, "Slade was right. You have no friends."_

_Terra saw him walking away from her and she got down to her knees in front of all these mirrors and started crying, in which Beast Boy didn't seem to care about._

Back to reality, Beast Boy heard a knock on the door and he asked, "Who is it?"

"It's me."

The door opens and it was Raven coming in, looking a bit concerned about him. She saw him, laying down on the bed, looking kinda depressed and wanted to know if something was up. She sat down on his bed, next to him and asked, "Just came by to check on you and see if you're okay. Is there something on your mind?"

"It's pretty much a someone." he answered.

She didn't know the 'someone' he was referring to, but she looked at some pictures of him and Terra together, that's what the thought came across to. She turned to him and said, "I see Terra's on your mind?"

"Always. You know, ever since she came to our lives, it's like she's been a Titan already and I've really gotten close to her. And when Slade came to her life and turned against us, it's like a part of me is broken and couldn't be fixed in time. I just... I just feel so helpless, like I could've done something to stop it from happening or try to get her back to us or--"

Raven interrupted him and gave him a hug for comfort. She told him, "Listen, there was nothing that you could do that would've changed about it. There wasn't anything we could've done. She had all of us fooled."

Beast Boy sighed and told her, "You're right. I just.... I just need to be alone, okay?"

Beast Boy sighed heavily and felt as if he needs some time alone. Raven nods her head and then, she puts her hand on his shoulder and hugged him a little. Then, she left the room and closed the door behind her, leaving Beast Boy sitting down on his bed, thinking about Terra. He sighs sadly and turns on the CD Player and played this one song that connects him to Terra and how he feels about her.

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high  
It never would've worked out right  
We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out  
I didn't come here to hold you, now I can't stop_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_Looking at you makes it harder  
But I know that you'll find another  
That doesn't always make you want to cry_

_Started with a perfect kiss then we could feel the poison set in  
Perfect couldn't keep this love alive  
You know that I love you so, I love you enough to let you go_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

_Already gone, already gone, already gone  
Already gone, already gone, already gone, yeah_

_Remember all the things we wanted  
Now all our memories they're haunted  
We were always meant to say goodbye_

_I want you to know that it doesn't matter  
Where we take this road someone's gotta go  
And I want you to know you couldn't have loved me better  
But I want you to move on so I'm already gone_

_I'm already gone, already gone  
You can't make it feel right when you know that it's wrong  
I'm already gone, already gone  
There's no moving on so I'm already gone_

Beast Boy sheds one tear coming from his eye when he turned off the CD Player and looks at a picture of Terra and whispers, "I love you, Terra."

_

* * *

_

Kinda suckish, I know, and a little sappy, but hey, this is what I came up with. If you feel as if it need some changes, please let me know, so I will be happy to rearrange it.

Also, the song is "Already Gone" from Kelly Clarkson. Love that new song, way cooler from 'My Life Would Suck Without You' and 'I Do Not Hook Up.' Tell me what you think, please! I LOVE TEEN TITANS!!!


End file.
